


[vid] this slope is treacherous

by rachelindeed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Romance, Series 1, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: Series 1 of BBC Sherlock holds a special place in my heart. With this vid, I tried to create a slightly AU version of that first season, one in which John and Sherlock did pursue a romantic relationship from the start. I repurposed certain shots in order to dial up the shippiness, but much of the vid also sticks close to the canon stories of series 1 and celebrates the things I loved about that era of the show.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 20





	[vid] this slope is treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the WAdvent 2019 fest. Music by Taylor Swift, "Treacherous." Special thanks to thetimemoves, whose delight in this show is a joy and who inspired me to revisit the first series with love :)


End file.
